Wings Catcher
by REEfina
Summary: Eriol mengalami cedera parah sampai tidak masuk sekolah,apa yang terjadi jika Sakura yang menjenguknya?Lalu,ada apa dibalik kekhawatiran Touya yang berlebihan? -CHAP4! WARNING INSIDE!OOC!-
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**_Agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman, sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan bahwa Sakura dalam fic ini bukanlah Sakura yang masih bersekolah di bangku SD, melainkan Sakura yang telah duduk dibangku SMA, sama halnya dengan__Shaoran,dan kawan-kawan. Untuk Yukito dan Touya, mereka sudah menjadi murid di perguruan tinggi._

"Ya, kalian semua terpilih untuk melanjutkan babak terakhir, selamat", ucapnya tanpa keraguan. Suasana sangat hening, hanya jam besar tua yang terus berdetak tiada henti. Seseorang yang lain mulai berkata,

"Persiapkan diri kalian, karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengirim kalian kesana, ya sekitar 1 jam lagi? Oh, kurasa tidak, kalian harus kukirim sekarang juga, kalian tak perlu berkemas karena semuanya telah disiapkan", wanita itu bergegas menuju ke sebuah monitor raksasa yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan. Kemudian pria tadi mulai bicara lagi dengan nada penuh peringatan,

"Kalian semua harus ingat, apapun yang terjadi, apapun peran kalian disana, kalian harus menjalaninya dengan baik walaupun dirasa sangat sulit. Menjadi pemenang dalam kontes ini adalah pilihan kalian sendiri, aku tidak ingin dikecewakan oleh kalian karena itu artinya aku telah mengecewakan putriku". Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya, keempat lelaki itu mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Siap?". Seketika saja muncul sebuah pintu gerbang yang sangat besar. Pintu gerbang itu merentangkan daunnya selebar mungkin sampai membuat sebuah pusaran angin yang sangat besar didalam ruangan merah marun tersebut. Keempat lelaki itu langsung tersedot kedalamnya, tak bersisa.

"Sayang, mereka sebentar lagi sampai, dimana putri kita yang cantik?", wanita itu menoleh kepada suaminya yang tepat berada dibelakang punggungnya.

"Hahaha, dia sudah sampai lebih dulu tentunya!", jawabnya dengan bangga seraya memeluk leher istrinya. "Kita lihat saja, apa mereka semua pantas atau tidak", lanjutnya. Kemudian sepasang suami istri itu tertawa bersama.

Synndrome-Hawkeye-Rererefina

**" Wings Catcher "**

**based from Card Captor Sakura**

**Disclaimer : CLAMP**

Awal musim semi, bunga sakura bermekaran dimana-mana. Nyanyian angin yang sungguh merdu menggoyahkan ranting-rantingnya dan membuat bunga-bunganya menari indah. Awan putih dilangit biru yang membuat hati bersemangat, aroma sakura yang menenangkan, sungai yang mengalir dengan alunan nada harmonis, dan semuanya berawal pagi ini.

"Ooaahmm...! Selamat pagi Yukito...", sapa Touya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut. Tak ada jawaban. Yukito hanya diam sambil terus berkonsentrasi dengan _notebook_-nya. Touya yang menyadari hal itu hanya memonyongkan bibirnya dan ambil duduk disandaran sofa tepat dibelakang Yukito. Kemudian ia berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

"Karya tulis ilmiah kita bagaimana nasibnya? Maaf ya semalam aku tertidur, ahahahahaha...!",ucap Touya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tapi tak berhasil. Yukito masih diam dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada _notebook_-nya. Menyadari hal itu lagi raut wajah Touya mulai kusut tak karuan. Saking gemasnya, ia langsung menjambak rambut Yukito. Alhasil, Yukito mulai bereaksi. Yukito melirik tajam kearah Touya, dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung melemparkan _notebook_-nya ke kepala Touya sampai benjol. Ada aksi, ada reaksi, begitulah sekiranya. Touya tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Ia hanya mengeluh kesakitan.

"Aih, Yukito...apa yang kau lakukan padaku~~~", keluh Touya hingga menangis.

"Hanya sedikit hadiah untukkmu yang membiarkan aku bekerja sendirian semalaman", balas Yukito singkat. Seketika udara menjadi sedingin es.

"Maaf Yukito...aku khilaf...maafkan aku ya~~~~", lagi-lagi Touya meminta sambil menangis.

"Ah, sial, sepertinya _notebook_-ku rusak...",ucap Yukito tanpa mempedulikan rayuan maut Touya. Ditengah perang dingin antara Yukito dan Touya, tiba-tiba...

"Cha-to!", serunya, entah memanggil siapa. Sontak Touya terkejut karena yang baru saja berseru tadi adalah adiknya, Sakura Kinomoto, namun tak demikian dengan Yukito yang entah memasang tampang apa namun wajahnya merona merah.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau?", Touya bertanya, tanda kebingungan sedang merajainya. Sakura hanya tertawa,

"Hihihihi...", alhasil, Touya semakin kebingungan. _Ada apa sih?_, begitulah pikirnya. Tanpa disangka, ada suara lain yang ikut campur dalam dialog singkat 'kakak beradik' tersebut.

"Ah...Cha-ku...~~~", Yukito bergumam. Kaget, Touya mendadak menoleh kearah Yukito. Touya semakin gelagapan kebingungan karena melihat wajah Yukito menjadi merah merona dan...berasap. Tanda tanya besar muncul dikepala Touya, mulutnya gatal karena ingin menembakan berjuta pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Maksudnya apa sih? Kalian bercanda ya?", wajah polos Touya muncul dengan sendirinya, dan lagi-lagi Touya tidak dianggap.

"Cha-to? Jadi mengantarku ke sekolah tidak?", tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ng-AH-itu-itu-anu-ng...J-jadi d-doong!",jawab Yukito dengan sangat gugup. _Aku tak sanggup menatapnya, oh, Tuhan, dia sungguh cantiiikk!_, batin Yukito. Ditengah kemesraan mereka berdua, Touya masih berpikir dalam diam..._Cha-to...Cha-ku...hmm...ngg...Cha...? hm? ng? AH! ITU DIA!_ Setelah bepikir keras, akhirnya Touya berteriak mengungkapkan jawabannya,

"HUAAAAAAHHHH! CHAYANG YUKITO? CHAYANG SAKURA? APA MAKSUD MU YUKITOOOO! Touya langsung menyerang Yukito yang sedang lemah tak berdaya karena senyum manis Sakura. Sakura hanya tersipu, sedangkan Yukito babak belur karena serangan langsung dari Touya. Sambil tersipu, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara,

"Kakak, dia itu pacarku,hehe...", ucap Sakura polos. Yukito yang sedang dihajar hanya tersenyum. Touya sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura, namun ia berhasil menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ooh, begitu ya", jawabnya singkat. _Kenapa harus dia, Sakura..._keluhnya dalam hati. Raut wajah Touya berubah drastis. Seketika suasana menjadi suram, tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Kakak, jangan sedih begitu...nanti aku carikan pacar yang cantik khusus untuk kakak", bisik Sakura pada Touya yang akhirnya membuat bibir Touya sedikit tersungging kekanan.

"Buahahahahaha! Kau bercanda ya, Sakura? Tipeku sangat sulit dicari didunia ini, kau tahu? Buahahahahaha!", ucap Touya sambil tertawa renyah. Sakura membalasnya dengan sinis,

"Kakak meremehkan aku ya? Lihat saja nanti!"

"Oh, bocah kecil, berani juga kau menantangku, buahahahaha!" Mendengar jawaban Touya, Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian ia menoleh pada Yukito yang sedari tadi hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Cha-to? Kenapa bengong? Ayo cepat ganti baju..."

"Ng-EH! IYA!", jawab Yukito sambil lari terbirit-birit. Sakura tersenyum lagi sambil menuju ke teras depan rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yukito sudah siap dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke teras depan, namun tiba-tiba Touya menghadangnya.

"Yukito, kau curang...", serang Touya sambil meninju bahu Yukito.

"Yah, balasan yang kedua, spesial untukmu", jawab Yukito singkat.

"Awas, kau jangan macam-macam ya!"

"Yah, kalau tak ada kesempatan aku tak akan macam-macam"

"Sial kau...", respon Touya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Yap, aku pergi dulu ya? Dadaaaaaah!", potong Yukito, melambai sambil setengah berlari. Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua telah menghilang.

_Sudah pergi ya? Ah, Sakura, andai aku bisa mengatakannya, memiliki seorang pacar itu tidak begitu penting bagiku, yang paling penting bagiku adalah dapat membuatmu bahagia..._

"Touya!", panggilnya.

"Ng", jawab Touya sekenanya. Kurang puas dengan respon Touya, dia memangilnya lagi.

"Touya!"

"APA!", seru Touya tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?", tanya pria itu dengan santai, dialah Fujitaka, 'ayah' Sakura yang merangkap menjadi guru matematika disekolahnya.

"Biasa", balas Touya cuek.

"Kau ini memang buta _fashion _ ya...dasar", keluh Taka sambil tersenyum.

"Biar saja! Hey, kenapa kau tidak mengajar? Apa hari ini libur?"

"Eh? Tidak kok, hari ini aku mengajar pada jam pertama, dikelasnya Sakura, lho?", jawab Taka sambil terkikih.

"Hoeee? Kenapa belum berangkat? Santai sekali sih!", seru Touya kaget.

"Tenang saja, kan ada 'ini'…", ucap Taka sambil menunjuk kearah punggungnya dengan ibu jari.

"Hiah! Dasar curang…", keluh Touya datar.

"BTW, sebelum aku berangkat, aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu"

"Apa itu?", rasa penasaran menyelimuti Touya.

"Sekolah tempat aku mengajar sedang membutuhkan tenaga pengajar yang baru, dan itu sesuai dengan jurusanmu, Biologi, bukan?"

"Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, jika berminat segera hubungi aku, nanti biar aku yang urus semuanya, sudah dulu ya?", jawab Taka singkat. Bersamaan dengan itu, ada sesuatu yang muncul dari balik punggung Taka, sepasang sayap putih keabuan, kemudian dengan sekejap ia melesat ke angkasa.

Yukito dan Sakura telah sampai di sekolah. Tepat didepan pintu gerbang yang sangat besar terdapat taman yang didalamnya bermekaran bunga-bunga sakura dengan warna pink yang sangat feminim. Dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura tertata disana kursi-kursi cantik dari kayu yang bercat putih. Dari sini terlihat bahwa sekolah masih cukup sepi untuk memulai pelajaran, kemudian diatas kursi-kursi cantik itulah mereka duduk dan bercakap-cakap.

"Ng…Cha-to, nanti tidak usah menjemput aku ya?", ucap Sakura sambil menikmati bunga-bunga yang sedang berguguran.

"Lho? Kenapa?", Tanya Yukito dengan cepat.

"Nanti teman-teman akan datang kerumahku, karena mereka tidak tahu dimana rumahku, jadi mereka harus pulang bersamaku", jawab Sakura. Ia menatap wajah Yukito lekat-lekat, penuh dengan kelembutan dan perhatian.

"Ah, begitu ya~~~", ucap Yukito lemas.

"Iya,ahahaha…maaf ya, Cha-to…", balas Sakura sambil tertawa dengan polos.

"Tidak apa kok…", respon Yukito. Ia menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh harap. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia berhasil meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya lembut. Semburat merah mendadak muncul diwajah Sakura yang perlahan tertunduk malu. Yukito yang menyadari hal itu malah semakin mendekatkan posisi duduknya hingga lengan mereka saling bersentuhan. Sakura berdebar-debar, dan tanpa sadar debarannya itu dirasakan oleh Yukito yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Mereka berdua masih terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dalam keheningan itu, Yukito melajutkan kata-katanya yang tadi sempat terputus.

"Karena tidak bersamaku, jadi berhati-hatilah dalam perjalanan…", ucap Yukito pelan. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Sakura kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, beralih pandang pada wajah Yukito.

"Iya, aku akan berhati-hati", jawab Sakura dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibir mungilnya. Yukito hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang penuh arti. Sekejap Sakura menoleh pada arloji manis yang menempel ditangan kirinya. Yukito memahami hal itu.

"Sudah sana, masuk ke kelasmu", ucap Yukito sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Cha-to!", ucap Sakura. Ia melompat dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Itu sudah tugasku", balas Yukito sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Telapak tangan mereka masih saling menempel satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling tertunduk dalam diam. Yukito melirikan matanya kearah Sakura, dengan sekejap ia mengecup dahi Sakura dan langsung berlari keluar dari taman. Sakura hanya terdiam menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara Yukito yang berteriak, "_Aku sayang padamu!" _Mendengar kekonyolan itu Sakura hanya tersenyum geli seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolah.

"_Ternyata diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku mengawasi dari sini. Jadi Sakura itu kekasihnya Yukito, ya. Sayang sekali, aku benar-benar kecewa. Jika kau tahu, Sakura, aku sangat mengagumimu", _batinnya sambil bersandar dan terduduk dibawah bunga Sakura yang bermekaran.

**+ To be continued… +**

Ahahahahay! Ini dia fic saya yang ketiga, sebenarnya ini saya cuma pinjem tokoh dari CCS yang kebetulan pas sama hayalan saya, jadi bukan murni CCS, cuma memang mirip dalam penokohannya. Ternyata fic saya yang ketiga ini jadi bersambung, padahal gak niat, huehehehe! Masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic saya ini, maka dari itu tolong RnR nya ya!^^ ARIGATOU!


	2. Wings CatcherChapter 2

Sebelum mulai cerita, saatnya membalas reviewww...

Sakusakulove: makasih ya buat reviewnya, kamulah orang perama yang uda komen fic ku,hehehehe! Arigatou gozaimasu!+berlinangan air mata+

And the story begin...

"_Ternyata diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku mengawasi dari sini. Jadi Sakura itu kekasihnya Yukito, ya. Sayang sekali, aku benar-benar kecewa. Jika kau tahu, Sakura, aku sangat mengagumimu", _batinnya sambil bersandar dan terduduk dibawah bunga Sakura yang bermekaran.

Synndrome-Hawkeye-Rererefina

**Wings Catcher**

Based from CardCaptor Sakura

Disclaimer : CLAMP

**Eriol's POV**

"Berangkat kepagian itu 'gak asik ya..._HOOAAHHMM~~"_, keluhku sambil beranjak dari duduk. Memang benar, tak ada tempat bersantai yang senyaman dibawah pohon Sakura. Aku berdiri tegap, terpejam, menghirup udara yang bercampur dengan aromaterapi khas bunga Sakura, menenangkan hati. Langit biru yang lembut menyapa, kelopak bunga Sakura yang jatuh berguguran, bak melodi indah dalam hatiku. _Eits! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti wanita?_

"Arrrrrrgggh..", kuacak rambut hitamku sambil menggeram dan berlari kecil. Memoriku mulai mengaduk isi otakku, munculah sebuah pertanyaan, apakah yang membawaku datang ke sekolah se-pagi ini? Jawabannya adalah...

"Sakura...?", kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja ketika aku melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang asik merangkai bunga di samping jendela kelas. Ya, kelasku sih, kelas dia juga, ehm, kelas kami, begitulah. Saat aku sedang menunggu jawaban dari...mungkin pertanyaanku, gadis itu menoleh padaku.

"Ya?", _sim salabim!_ Senyuman yang manis langsung terlukis diwajahnya. Spontan, aku merasakan hal yang aneh pada diriku. Wajahku...panas! Telapak tanganku...dingin! Sungguh kombinasi yang baik untuk mempermainkan seorang Eriol! Aku merasa konyol!

"Kamu...pagi sekali...", ucapku terbata. Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam agar tak terlihat olehnya-wajah konyolku!

"Sudah biasanya kok, harusnya aku yang bertanya demikian padamu.", jawabnya singkat. Jawaban yang sungguh membuatku...MALU! Aku mulai menguras otak untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar pembicaraan ini dapat terus berlangsung. Dan...aku menemukannya.

"...oh, begitu ya...".

_SIIIING... _nampaknya itu bukan kata-kata yang bagus. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku yang masih bergelendot di pintu kelas langsung masuk kedalam dan menyerobot duduk disamping meja yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat duduknya, khususnya hari ini, karena aku sempat melihat tasnya tergeletak diatas sana. Setelah duduk dengan tenang, aku menghembuskan nafasku yang terasa berat perlahan-lahan. Sambil entah berpikir apa, aku mencoba curi pandang kearahnya, masih disana, didepan jendela, menikmati indahnya awan putih yang mulai menari dan bergerak-gerak beraturan. Aku merebahkan kepalaku diatas meja...sambil terus...z..zz...

_PIK..._

"_Eri...ol..."_

"_E...riol..."_

"_Eriol!", ada suara...yang memanggilku._

"_Apa? Ada apa?", cahaya...ada cahaya yang putih...dan menyilaukan...mata..._

_PIK!_

"Eriol! Bangun! Pelajaran hampir dimulai!", aku mendengar suara seorang gadis...samar, sih...tapi...

"E-R-I-OOOOLLL!"

_GUUUUBBBRAAKKKK!_

"Hng...?", jawabku sekenanya. Rasanya, aku seperti habis terjatuh dari ketinggian.

"Hng, katamu? Ayo bangu..."

"Eh~~kok, tangan kananku rasanya...'gak bisa bergerak ya?", ucapku setengah terpejam. Aku melihat tangan kananku yang lemas terkulai. Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh gadis kasar ini padaku?

"Eriol? Ada apa? Kau sakit?", tanya gadis kasar itu. Wajar, sih, dia ketua kelas, Ichihara Yuuko1. Gadis paling galak seantero jagad raya.

"Entahlah, tapi...tanganku...kok...begini", aku mengangkat lengan kananku keatas. Langsung terlihat, ada sesuatu yang ganjil diantara sendi engselku yang tak sanggup menegak. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis kasar itu berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAA! TANGAN ERIOL PATAH! CEPAT BAWA DIA KE RUANG KESEHATAN!"

**Sakura's POV**

Aku suka sekali, suasana sekolah di pagi hari. Sepi...dan damai. Sayang sekali, ya, tak ada yang tahu hal ini, dan tak ada yang pernah mencoba untuk berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah. Padahal, menurutku, inilah salah satu cara agar dapat mencintai sekolah dan belajar dengan tulus dari hati, merasa lebih siap menerima pelajaran karena sudah teradaptasi sedari pagi. Kira-kira, bagaimana perasaan orang yang datang terlambat ya? Seumur hidupku, aku sama sekali belum pernah datang terlambat ke sekolah. Ah, sudahlah, yang pasti aku ingin sekali berbagi dengan orang lain tentang apa yang aku sukai. Aku bisa berbagi dengan Cha-to, tapi...mungkin Cha-to tidak akan mengerti karena dia sudah bukan murid SMA lagi. Hari ini, seorang temanku datang pagi sekali, apa aku bisa berbagi dengannya?

"Minggiiiirr! Awaaas! Beri jalaan!"

"Permisi-permisi!"

"Wooooooooyyy!", suara-suara berisik memenuhi lorong sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang menyapaku.

"Sakura! Gawat! Teman kita ada yang terluka!", aku sempat terkejut dan menanggapi pembicaraan dengan cepat.

"Apa? Siapa maksudmu yang terluka?"

"Eriol! Ayo cepat ikut aku!"

"...ah?", _NYUT!_ Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya dadaku sedikit sesak. Aku tidak merespon ajakan gadis itu, Tomoyo Daiyouji. Aku memberinya kode agar dia pergi.

"Lho? Kenapa Sakura? Ini gawat lho!", desak Tomoyo sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Tomoyo, dengar ya? Kalau ruang kesehatan penuh sesak oleh anak-anak kelas kita, apa itu dapat membuat Eriol merasa lebih baik dan secara ajaib bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya?", satu...dua...tiga...

"Ah, iya, kau benar juga Sakura, aku ini bodoh sekali sih...", jawab Tomoyo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _BOOM!_ Kata-kataku akhirnya berhasil membuatnya terhipnotis! Sambil tersenyum, aku menggandeng tangan Tomoyo dan mengajaknya kembali ke kelas.

_"Apa aku bisa berbagi dengannya?"_

"TIIING-TOONG!", bel tanda pulang sudah dibunyikan. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini teman-teman akan datang kerumah untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Aku juga baru ingat kalau Eriol adalah anggota kelompokku dan dia sedang cidera. Buku-buku yang berserakan dimeja segera aku masukan kedalam tas punggung hitam favoritku sambil sesekali mengintip ke laci meja kalau-kalau barang bawaanku ada yang tertinggal. Tanpa sadar, aku melihat meja yang diatasnya tergeletak tas milik Eriol. Kukira dia tak akan sempat memikirkan tasnya yang tertinggal disini karena dia pasti sibuk dengan rasa sakit yang mengorbit di sekitar persendiannya. Aku segera meraih tasnya, dan...

"Tomoyo, Shao, ayo kita segera menuju ruang kesehatan,", ucapku singkat. Diiringi anggukan, mereka mengikuti langkahku menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku memutar kenop pintu yang tidak dikunci, dan kemudian terlihat sosok Eriol yang sedang berbaring dengan wajah yang kusut. Kurasa dia tidak menderita karena sakit, tapi dia menderita karena kesepian. Dia terlalu serius dengan lamunannya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran kami disini.

"Eriol, bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanyaku. Spontan ia menoleh, mungkin sedikit terkejut karena tadi terlihat bahunya sempat bergidik. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Shaoran mengeluarkan suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Ei, Eriol, sedang apa kau disana? Ayo cepat bangun, kita harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok di rumah Sakura", ejeknya dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Aku melihat Eriol tersenyum, dan akhirnya dia tertawa sampai matanya berair.

"Maaf, aku lupa...", Eriol menjulurkan lidahnya, dan berubah menjadi anak manis. Mereka berdua mulai cek-cok seperti biasa, aku dan Tomoyo hanya tertawa kecil. Diam-diam aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang entah datang darimana namun membuatku merasa nyaman, kehangatan dari keakraban ini...atau...

**Yukito's POV**

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku mematung didepan gerbang sekolah. Kalau bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran ini aku umpamakan sebagai salju, mungkin tubuhku sudah membeku dan dapat dimuseumkan. _Lama sekali sih...apa yang dia lakukan?_ Tak lama setelah itu, muncul sosok yang aku nantikan, sekejap lututku yang kaku langsung pulih kembali. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiap teriak, namun kupikir percuma karena Sakura telah muncul didepan mata. Matanya membulat, dan yeah, aku sudah siap mendengar omelannya.

"Cha-to! Sedang apa disini? Kan sudah kubilang...!", aku hanya memasang senyum nakal sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku jaket.

"Sudahlah, Cha-ku, teman-temanmu pasti tidak akan keberatan, anggap saja aku mengawalmu sekaligus mengawal mereka", jawabku sambil tersenyum. Tidak, bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku benci jika ada laki-laki yang berjalan bersama Sakura. Aku mengamati kedua bocah lelaki yang ada dibelakang Sakura lekat-lekat. Yang pertama, itu Shaoran, aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Yang satu lagi, ehm, masih asing bagiku. Melihat rambutnya yang hitam kelam tak beraturan dan lengannya yang terbalut gips, kurasa dia anak nakal yang ceroboh.

"Baiklah, Cha-to, aku akan..."

"Tetaplah disampingku dan jangan mengeluh", potongku cepat. Aku memandang bocah-bocah dibelakang kekasihku. Kulihat kengerian nampak jelas diwajah Shaoran si anak polos, senyum ceria yang hanya bisa kulihat dari si keturunan Daiyouji, dan...wajah _nonsense_ dari pemilik lengan berbalut gips. _Jujur, aku benci anak ini, entah mengapa._

Perjalanan kami menuju ke rumah tidak lebih dari 30 menit. Aku terus menjinjing tas hitam milik Sakura dan sesekali melirik kearahnya yang terus kupaksa untuk berada disampingku. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis jika kami bertemu pandang. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada dibelakang kami, ups, maksudku aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang tepat berada dibelakang kami. Asal disampingku ada Sakura, aku tak butuh yang lain, walau sebenarnya aku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang terasa menekan dan menusuk jantungku perlahan-lahan, tapi pasti.

Sakura mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk kedalam tak lama setelah kami semua tiba di rumah. Aku memperhatikan langkahnya, dan sebersit pikiran nakal muncul diotakku. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengikuti jejaknya dari belakang, dan menyolek jahil pinggangnya. Dan...

"Kyaaaa!"

"Sssttt! Kenapa sampai menjerit begitu sih? Huakakakkakakak!", aku tertawa sejadinya sampai air mataku mengalir deras, tak sekalipun memberinya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan protesnya sampai aku merasakan kekosongan dan hanya mengeluarkan sisa-sisa tawa kecil.

"Cha-to! Kamu ini! Hari ini sudah berapa kali kamu mengerjaiku?", matanya membulat dan mungkin berapi-api. Kurasakan nafasnya tak beraturan, efek dari terkejut. Aku masih menyisakan sedikit tawa kecil dibibirku.

"Ahahahaha...habis Cha-ku itu sangat menggoda untuk selalu aku kerjain! Buahahahaha!", tawaku meradang lagi. Nampaknya Sakura mulai geram dan bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan tingkahku yang mulai menjengkelkan ini. Terlihat wajahnya berpikir keras, entah apa itu, yang jelas aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Cha-to?", tiba-tiba suara lembutnya mengalun indah dan hampir menghipnotis syaraf pusatku. Tawaku mereda, dan aku hanya terdiam menunggu aksi selanjutnya yang hendak ia lakukan. Setiap detiknya membuatku semakin menggila dan haus penasaran. Aku menatapnya, bola matanya menyendu damai, ia mengangkat tangannya sebahu dan memasang telunjukknya. _JLEB!_

"Awas kau ya...", katanya lembut sambil menyentuh dadaku manja. Ia langsung berlalu menuju ruang tengah, tepat dimana teman-temannya menunggu, sedangkan aku masih terpaku didepan pintu. Senyuman-senyuman tipis tak jua beranjak dari bibirku, aku butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan keadaan ini dan menetralkannya sebelum Touya marah dan mengejekku. Apa? Touya marah? Itu tidak mungkin! Karena dia sudah takluk padaku. _Buahahahahaha!_ Saat sedang asik melamun, tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengusikku, _hmpf...suara yang tak asing_.

"Yukito!", seru suara itu dari belakang punggungku. Sekejap aku menoleh dan membalas panggilan itu dengan sikap 'ala Yukito -dingin.

"Apa?", sahutku sekenanya.

"Kau sadar tidak sih? Perasaanku...benar-benar tak enak...", aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Touya. Lalu kupikir, sepertinya sedari tadi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sebenarnya aku juga begitu...", lalu aku sedikit memutar otak untuk menemukan jawabannya, dan saat itulah Touya mengucapkan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"Sepertinya, sinyal ini terpancar dari anak itu..."

**+ To be continued… +**

**Keterangan: **1. Ichihara Yuuko adalah tokoh dari XXX Holic yang juga anakan CLAMP

Yak, inilah chapter 2, gatau sih ada yang mau baca ato gak, yang penting nafsu saya sudah terpuaskan, wakakakakakakkk! +nafsu menulis maksudnya+ kalo memang ada yang membaca, saya sangat tersanjung dan terharuuuuu sekali, mungkin dunia ini bakalan ketambahan air dari cucuran air mata saya, wkwkwkwkwk! Jika benar ada yang baca, review please! **+puppy eyes+**+cetak tebal tanda _**NGAREP BANGET**_+ Karena seperti yang kita tahu, review itu dapat membuat author jadi bersemangat walaupun itu isinya flame yang membara-bara bahkan berapi-api sampai berlahar-lahar. XDD bagi yang uda baca, saya ucapkan **TERIMA KASIH - ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU - THANKYOU SO MUCH! XDDD_:DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yukito!", seru suara itu dari belakang punggungku. Sekejap aku menoleh dan membalas panggilan itu dengan sikap 'ala Yukito -dingin.

"Apa?", sahutku sekenanya.

"Kau sadar tidak sih? Perasaanku...benar-benar tak enak...", aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Touya. Lalu kupikir, sepertinya sedari tadi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sebenarnya aku juga begitu...", lalu aku sedikit memutar otak untuk menemukan jawabannya, dan saat itulah Touya mengucapkan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"Sepertinya, sinyal ini terpancar dari anak itu..."

Synndrome-Hawkeye-Rererefina

**Wings Catcher**

Based from CardCaptor Sakura

Disclaimer : CLAMP

**Eriol's POV**

_"Rumah Sakura indah sekali...seperti yang sudah aku bayangkan"_, batinku dengan senyum mengembang, namun aku tetap menjaga sikapku agar tidak terlihat kampungan. Rumahnya berukuran sedang, dengan tembok bercat gading dan keramik putih susu yang bercorak minimalis. Di teras dan halamannya terdapat tanaman yang bermacam-macam, mulai dari anggrek sampai violet rose, davodile pun tak ketinggalan. _Pantaslah kalau Sakura senang merangkai bunga_. Setelah memandang sekeliling, aku kembali duduk diatas karpet bulu bercorak zebra yang lembut menyentuh kulit. Aku segera menggapai tasku dengan tangan kiri dan mencari alat tulis. Namun rasanya agak sulit bagiku yang tak terbiasa menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Eriol? Mau kubantu?", saat menegakkan kepala, aku sudah melihat Sakura berada disana.

"Bagaimana Eriol? Apa yang mau kau ambil?", dia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Aku masih sedikit shock karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengannya, ya, walau jarak kami masing-masing satu meter, tapi pandangan matanya tertancap tepat dimataku. Dia mengerenyitkan dahi tepat saat aku membuka mulutku.

"Eh-iya, eh-itu, tolong-ambilkan..."

"Alat tulis?"

"I-ya", jawabku singkat. Aku merasakan hawa panas diwajahku, aku tidak begitu mengerti, rasa apa ini? Tak lama kemudian...

"Nih!", sambil tersenyum, Sakura menyodorkan kotak pensil berwarna gelap kepunyaanku.

"Thanks...", jawabku sambil membalas senyumannya.

Mulai dari jam dua siang ini aku disibukkan dengan tugas kelompok yang cukup menyenangkan, yeah, walaupun tangan kiriku tak cukup membantu mereka. Aku lebih banyak menonton ketimbang bekerja. Sambil sesekali menatap Sakura yang sudah seperti 'obat' bagiku, aku tetap membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan otakku yang cukup pandai ini.

"Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga!", seru Tomoyo dengan riang. Cukup lega juga rasanya karena setelah ini aku dapat beristirahat dirumah.

"Fyuuh...aku pengen pulang dan main video game!", timpal Shaoran. Seketika suasana jadi riuh karena Sakura dan Shaoran lagi-lagi bertengkar. Iri, sih, tapi sudahlah, semoga saja mereka bukan jodoh. Jam dipergelangan tangan kiriku sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, tepat saat aku selesai berpamitan. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, aku menoleh lagi kebelakang, berharap dia masih disana. Tapi...dia tak ada...Sakura tak disana...dan Sakura tidak menungguku...Sakura...

"Hey, Eriol. Sedang apa? Ayo pulang!", seru Shaoran. Aku sempat terkejut dan segera mengalihkan kakiku menuju ke jalan yang benar, jalan menuju rumahku.

"Iya, iya. Maaf ya, Shaoran...", kataku sambil berlari kecil. Sampai di perempatan, kami bertiga membelok ke arah yang berlainan.

"Sampai jumpa teman-teman!", seru si ceria Daiyouji sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tak kusangka, gadis yang kuanggap pendiam ini ternyata bawel juga.

"Yosh, sampai jumpa!", balasku. Seperti biasa, kalau sudah ingin cepat-cepat pulang, Shaoran hanya mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan kepala tanpa banyak berucap. Aku mulai menatap langit sore yang menjelang malam, dan baru tersadar kalau...

"Hei, bocah. Rumahmu masih jauh, kan? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?", tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang tidak begitu asing ditelingaku. Tanpa aba-aba, kualihkan wajahku kebelakang. Sinar matahari yang perlahan menghilang sedikit mengacaukan pandanganku. Sambil memicingkan mata, aku memperhatikan detail seseorang yang tadi menyapaku.

"Kau...", suaraku sedikit melemah. Dua sosok laki-laki bersayap, itulah yang kutangkap dari indera pengelihatanku.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?", tanya salah satu lelaki itu padaku. Ya, sepertinya dia tidak asing, aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Apa katanya? Aku...siapa aku?

"Kau ini dari Fyreria ya? Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau berkeliaran dibumi?", lelaki berambut coklat yang awalnya hanya terdiam mulai menyerangku dengan tanyanya. Aku menelan liurku dengan susah payah, apa ini sungguhan? Aku mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya malam yang remang, dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk balik bertanya.

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak mengerti...apa itu yang barusan kalian bilang? Fyreria? Kota dibagian bumi mana yang punya nama aneh seperti itu?", jawabku dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Aku merasakan aura yang menyayat kulit, terlihat olehku air muka mereka yang mulai mengeras.

"Kau jangan main-main dengan kami ya, bocah? Kami tahu, ada sebuah tanda didadamu!", _DEGH!_ Mataku membelalak kosong. _Apa-apaan mereka itu? Mereka...mereka tahu sesuatu tentang aku...t-tapi, aku t-tidak mengerti!_ Kerongkonganku terasa tercekat, aku seperti kehabisan nafas, dan yang terakhir kuingat...

_"Tunggu saja, kau pasti mati, ras Fyreria!"_

_"BRUAAGGH!"_

**Normal's POV**

"Hiiragizawa Eriol?", panggil seorang pria dari balik mejanya. Sambil terus memegang buku absensi, wajahnya beralih menuju murid-muridnya yang sedang menunggu namanya dipanggil. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan kembali menyebut nama itu lagi.

"Hiiragizawa?", panggilnya sekali lagi. Tak ada jawaban. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Anak-anak, apa ada yang tahu dimana Hiiragizawa sekarang?", tanya pria muda itu dengan suara yang berat, penuh wibawa, namun lembut menyentuh syaraf sampai-sampai dapat membuat orang yang mendengarnya merinding, bukan merinding ketakutan, lho! Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut onyx yang panjang terurai mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas.

"Ya?", pria muda itu langsung merespon dengan sigap.

"Maaf, pak guru, kemarin Eriol cidera. Ia mengalami patah tulang dibagian engsel tangan kanannya, dan kemungkinan saat ini ia sedang istirahat dirumah", jawab gadis onyx itu dengan tegas. Pria muda yang dipanggil guru itu mengerenyitkan dahinya, dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang.

"Begitu ya? Padahal kemarin dia juga tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran ku", katanya lirih. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dan kemudian bicara lagi...

"Oke, begini saja, sepulang sekolah nanti diantara kalian harus ada yang menjenguk Hiiragizawa, ya? Jangan lupa bawakan catatan pelajaran hari ini padanya", tegasnya. Tak ada suara yang mengiyakan perintah guru mapel Matematika itu, hanya satu-dua anggukkan mantap dari beberapa murid saja. Itulah, si guru penuh wibawa, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Guru muda yang tampan dengan gelar 'duren', alias duda keren. Si tampan ini sangat populer dikalangan remaja juga wanita-wanita yang mengajar satu sekolah dengannya. Tak jarang jika mejanya diruang guru selalu penuh dengan surat beramplop pink yang terlihat manis dan berbagai kotak kardus baik besar maupun kecil yang dapat mengeluarkan bau manis yang sangat menggoda. Tidak hanya itu, kesehariannya pun selalu dikerubungi para gadis yang sudah seperti semut-semut kelaparan, seperti hari ini misalnya.

_"Pak guru! Boleh minta foto bareng 'gak?"_

_ "Pak Fujitaka...eng...aku 'gak bisa Matematika kalau yang mengajar bukan pak guru..."_

_ "Pak Fujitaka, ini ada makanan khusus untuk anda, saya yang bikin loh pak..."_

_ "Pak guru?"_

_ "Pak guru...?"_

_ "Pak guru!"_

"TIDAAAAAAKK!"

"Lho? Ada apa Touya?", tanya seorang pria muda, yeah, Fujitaka, sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Tahu tidak? Aku MUAK melihatmu!", balas Touya dengan sinis. Fujitaka hanya tersenyum.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau muak padaku? Aku kan sudah baik padamu, kenapa kau malah muak? Aku kan juga sudah memberikan kau makan siang gratis, ya...ini makanan dari gadis-gadis itu sih...", balasnya sambil tersenyum lagi. _DASH!_ Seperti ada panah yang menusuk perut Touya yang kemudian langsung bereaksi, matanya terbelalak.

"_A-AP-PA! HUUWEEEKK!_", tanpa ba-bi-bu, bubur dalam lambungnya langsung menyembur melewati kerongkongan dan keluar dengan deras melalui mulutnya. Seketika aroma asam yang sangat khas menyeruak dan mengambil alih tempat oksigen segar yang berada disekitarnya. Setelah perutnya terasa lega, Touya mencuci mulutnya dengan air bersih yang memancar dari keran yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempat ia bercakap-cakap dengan Fujitaka. Ia memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa mual.

"Awas kau, Fujitaka sial...", lirihnya. Dari kejauhan hanya terdengar suara Fujitaka yang tertawa cekikikan. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Touya kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya semula. Wajahnya berkeringat dan pucat, nafasnya sedikit tersengal, namun Fujitaka masih menertawainya.

"Heei, sudah...hentikan tawamu yang menyebalkan itu...", desah Touya. Fujitaka masih terus saja tertawa, dan akhirnya ia mulai terlihat kelelahan.

"Ahahaha-ha...oke, oke...aku minta maaf ya sudah menertawaimu...ahahaha..."

"Ya, ya, sudah jangan banyak bicara, aku mual mendengar suaramu"

"Oke, oke...", mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Fujitaka menghela nafasnya sambil mengambil posisi untuk bersandar.

"Oiya, Touya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubungan Yukito dan Sakura?", tanyanya sambil mengikuti gerak-gerik awan dilangit. _GUSRAK!_ Punggung Touya langsung beranjak dari sandarannya dan menoleh dengan cepat kearah Fujitaka.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu padaku? Mau bikin aku gerah ya?", omel Touya dengan nada tinggi.

"Yah, gimana ya? Aku harus tahu, dong. Aku kan ayahnya, ahahaha..."

"Ayah apanya? Ayah dari Hongkong!"

"Begitu ya? Kalau alasannya memanas-manasimu boleh kan?"

"KAU INI MAUNYA APA, SIH!"

"Ahahahahaha! Maaf, maaf..."

"Haah, daripada mengerjaiku terus, aku punya berita bagus untuk kita", ucap Touya sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya penuh arti.

"Berita apa, sih?", tanya Fujitaka tanpa rasa penasaran sedikitpun.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu! Menyebalkan! Kalau tidak mau dengar yasudah!", bentak Touya sambil beranjak dengan kasar. Raut wajah Fujitaka berubah drastis.

"Oke, berita apa itu?", tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup meyakinkan bahwa ia serius.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata tetangga sebelah rumah kita itu, maksudku khususnya pak piip(sensor), dia itu ternyata...", ucapan Touya terpotong dan raut wajahnya berubah semakin serius. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali, Fujitaka yang memperhatikannya langsung tertular rasa gelisah yang terpancar dari wajah Touya.

"Apa? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia..."  
"Dia?"

"Ternyata dia suka mengoleksi pakaian dalam wanita..."

"Apa? Kalau begitu maksudmu pakaian dalam Sakura juga...dicuri olehnya?", ucap Fujitaka sambil beranjak cepat dari tempat duduknya. Tak sadar dengan volume suaranya yang terlalu keras, seketika seluruh pandangan mata tertuju padanya.

"Hoy! Jangan keras-keras bodoh! Semua orang melihat kita!", omel Touya sambil memukul kepala Fujitaka.

"Maafkan aku! Tapi apa kau serius tentang masalah tadi? Kita harus segera bertindak!"

"AKU BOHONG, BODOH! Kau ini diajak bercanda susah sekali sih! Tapi kalau tertawa tidak bisa berhenti, kau ini sakit apa sebenarnya?"

"Ahahaha, maaf..."

"Tuh kan tertawa lagi!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Ah! Sudahlah! Fujitaka, dengarkan aku", ucap Touya sambil tertunduk. Fujitaka hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Fujitaka"

"Hm?"

"Kemarin aku berhasil menangkap seekor 'Phoenix', lho", ucap Touya sambil tersenyum nakal. Fujitaka hanya meliriknya sambil terkikih.

"Lalu...aku dapat hadiah apa, nih?", sedikit terkejut, Fujitaka menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba suasana berubah mencekam. Fujitaka tersenyum lagi.

"Hmm, apa ya? Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?", sambil menoleh Touya berkata...

_"Aku mau... Sakura"_

**+ To be continued… +**

Akhirnya, walaupun telat banget, CH3 update juga, senangnya uda chap3~~+bling2!+tapi saya lebih senang lagi soalnya ternyata ada juga yang baca **Wings Catcher **ini! +berlinangan air mata+ ;) (btw saya baru sadar kalo ini disingkat jadi WC...ToT, payah deh~~) trus ternyata di review juga!XD sungguh **TERIMA KASIH** buat yang uda baca, buat yang uda liat, buat yang uda review, Hontou ni arigatou!XD saatnya membalas REVIEW...! :D

Kinomoto harukahime-chan : thx atas pujiannya! :D bingung ya?maaf deh, hehehe (^^)'a aku masih terbilang amatir dalam menyusun cerita. Sebenarnya sih ga ada nyangkutnya, tapi berhubung bingung mau pake tokoh sapa jadi asal comot aja deh, hehehe!XD hai, ganbarimasu!^O^/

Vrda Park Yoo Eon : thx atas dukungannya! ^O^/

Hike : thx atas pujiannya! XD ehehe, maap deh, soalnya mau bikin yang beda n bikin orang terkaget-kaget, wkwkwkwk!XD Shao itu...ehm..PIIP!+sensor+ ditunggu aja lanjutannya ya!:D berdoalah yang banyak supaya keinginanmu terwujud+LHO?+ wkwkwkwk! Oke, sip, langsung ku mesej kalo uda update :D,aku punyanya buku wajah,mau?hehehe! add aja di Sinta Take Reefina!(promosi juga jadinya! XD)

Skali lagi terima kasih buat yang uda baca n review!XD untuk CHAP3 ini jangan lupa REVIEW-nya ya! XD +ngancem+


	4. Chapter 4

**NAH!** Sebelum mulai, saya mau meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya, segede-gedenya, karena saya lupa meletakkan **WARNING** **OOC **di Summary, kepada yang uda terlanjur baca skali lagi saya mohon maaf!+berlutut-lutut+ Dan satu lagi, saya minta maaf karena udah telat update, maklum lagi ujian,hehehe! Kalau gitu, yok, cekidot...

**+O+**

"Fujitaka"

"Hm?"

"Kemarin aku berhasil menangkap seekor 'Phoenix', lho", ucap Touya sambil tersenyum nakal. Fujitaka hanya meliriknya sambil terkikih.

"Lalu...aku dapat hadiah apa, nih?", sedikit terkejut, Fujitaka menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba suasana berubah mencekam. Fujitaka tersenyum lagi.

"Hmm, apa ya? Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?", sambil menoleh Touya berkata...

_"Aku mau... Sakura"_

**+o+**

Synndrome-Hawkeye-Rererefina

**Wings Catcher**

Based from CardCaptor Sakura

Disclaimer : CLAMP

**Normal's POV**

Saat bel tanda usai jam pelajaran terakhir menggema di segala penjuru kelas, gadis itu segera memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Diliriknya arloji manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya,

"Jam 13.34"

Tepat saat ia menarik resleting tas hitamnya dengan terburu-buru,

"Sakura, jangan lupa mampir kerumah Eriol, ya?", pinta seorang gadis onyx. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu langsung menoleh dengan cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?", tanyanya. Gadis onyx dihadapannya hanya mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Semua teman sekelas sudah tahu kalau diantara kamu dan Eriol ada sesuatu", jawab gadis onyx itu. Jawaban gadis itu kali ini berhasil membuat Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sesuatu? Apa maksudmu dengan sesuatu?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya. Kalau kau yang menjenguknya, dia pasti akan segera sembuh, mau ya?", pintanya lagi sambil sedikit mengerling. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti, kemudian ia langsung pergi keluar kelas. Langkah kakinya setengah berlari seperti takut ketinggalan sesuatu. Saat sampai disuatu ruangan lain yang masih didalam lingkungan sekolah, ia terlihat kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Lima menit sudah berlalu, yang dicarinya tak kunjung datang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gedung sekolah, kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih santai. Sambil menggendong tas hitam favoritnya, ia berjalan melewati taman sampai akhirnya tiba disuatu jalan besar yang memiliki persimpangan dan berhenti tepat di halte pemberhentian bus. Tidak berapa lama, bus dengan ukuran sedang berwarna putih agak pudar tiba dan ia masuk kedalamnya. Agak lama berdesak-desakkan, dihalte pemberhentian berikutnya ia segera turun. Sejenak berpikir, kemudian ia berjalan lagi sampai akhirnya tiba disebuah apartemen sederhana yang memiliki dua tingkat dengan dua bangunan yang terpisah dan masing-masing dihubungkan oleh taman pekarangan kecil. Tiap lantainya terdiri dari empat pintu, pintu pertama adalah pintu yang paling dekat dengan tangga. Saat ini Sakura sudah berada dilantai dua, dan menuju ke pintu keempat dari tangga.

_"TING, TONG! TING, TONG!"_

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah dari dalam pintu keempat tersebut.

_"JEGREK!"_

"Sia..", belum selesai berucap, si pembuka pintu itu menegakkan kepalanya dan terkejut.

"Sa-kura!", gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya tersenyum manis. Masih dalam keterkejutannya, laki-laki itu bertanya,

"K-kau sendirian?"

"Hahaha, iya, maaf ya kalau aku mengganggu istirahatmu!"

"Tidak kok! Ayo silahkan masuk!"

Sakura masuk kedalam apartemen nomor delapan itu, apartemen atas nama Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Mau minum apa? Panas, dingin, anget?", lama tak ada jawaban, laki-laki bernama Eriol itu bertanya lagi sambil menyembulkan kepalanya yang terhalang tembok dapur,

"Hhei, mau minum apa, Sakura?"

"Ada air putih?"

"Apa? Susu maksudmu?"

"Bukaan, bodoh..."

"Ahahahaha! Air bening?"

"Ya begitulah,"

"Ternyata kau itu orangnya terus terang ya, _aku suka, deh_,"

"Thanks, ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Cuma tanya,"

"Takut kalau aku berbuat mesum padamu?"

"Eh! Apa maksudmu?"

"Cuma bercanda, ahahahaha! Lagi pula kenapa kau terlalu berani untuk datang kesini sendirian?"

"Siapa yang tahu kalau kau adalah seorang bujangan yang tinggal sendirian,"

"Ahahahaha! Kau selalu saja bisa membuatku tertawa, _aku suka, deh_!"

"Eh, rasanya ada yang aneh..."

"Apa? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Biasanya kau itu gagap, sadar tidak, sih?"

"Oh, itu, mungkin karena disini cuma ada kita berdua, nih, diminum!", Eriol menyodorkan gelas kaca berbentuk tabung yang agak sedikit ramping bagian bawahnya, Sakura langsung menggapainya dengan hati-hati. Ia memegang dan memerhatikan gelas yang ada digenggamannya itu dengan seksama, kemudian terdiam.

"Ada apa? Apa minumannya tidak enak?"

"Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu kedalamnya, kan?"

"Kau pikir aku ini penjahat?"

"Mungkin saja,"

"Kau ini kebanyakan nonton sinetron!"

"Ava hahamu?"

"Kalau mau bicara telan dulu minumanmu, ahahaha! Kau lucu banget sih, _aku sukaaa banget!_"

"Kau mbolos ya?"

"Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Kelihatannya kau sehat-sehat saja, kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Tadi aku sakit, sekarang aku sudah sehat! Ahahahaha...!"

"Bisa begitu ya?"

"Bisa, dong! Kan ada Sakura yang menjengukku!"

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau ini genit ya... Tanganmu gimana?"

"Sudah lumayan!", jawab Eriol sambil tersenyum bangga seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya dengan sedikit gerakan yang kaku dan patah-patah. Karena terkejut, Sakura hampir menumpahkan minumannya.

"H-hah! Sudah bisa bergerak begitu!"

"Biasa saja dong ngelihatnya...aku jadi malu", goda Eriol dengan pandangan mata genit.

"Ngomong apa kau ini? Nih, aku bawakan catatan hari ini, besok kau harus masuk ya, jangan lupa kembalikan padaku,", omel Sakura. Ia menyodorkan bukunya disertai jurus bibir 5cm andalannya. Eriol langsung menggapainya dengan tangan kiri dan tersenyum manja.

"Yes, Madam! Rasanya hari ini kau galak sekali padaku, biasanya halus seperti bidadari"

"Ha~~ah, hanya perasaanmu saja kali, sudah ya aku buru-buru, tadi aku belum ijin sama kakak, kalau telat pulang aku bisa di..."

"Kenapa buru-buru, Sakura?", potong Eriol cepat. Badannya langsung mencondong kedepan karena terkejut. Melihat itu, Sakura hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang alasannya...nanti aku dimarahi kakak", sambil terus berbicara ia merapikan tasnya dan bersiap menggendongnya. Tetapi Eriol masih belum kehabisan akal untuk mencegahnya pulang.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku punya sebuah kata-kata yang bisa menahanmu sebentar disini"

"Apa itu?"

"_DIDEPANMU ADA LABA-LABA...!"_, ucap Eriol dengan horor. Ia merentangkan sebelah tangannya sambil sedikit terpejam. Melihat tingkah laku Eriol yang semakin bodoh, Sakura hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Kau pikir aku akan teriak lalu memelukmu?"

"Hatiku sih bilang begitu...", jawab Eriol sambil memegang tengkuknya. Sakura tidak hentinya mengaduh lirih.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu, semoga cepat se-"

"Tunggu sebentaar!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kali ini aku serius!", ucap Eriol dengan raut wajah yang meyakinkan. Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Oke, kau punya waktu...lima detik"

"Begini-"

"Hop! Waktu habis! Selamat tinggal! Terimakasih minumannya!", jawab Sakura singkat sambil menggandol tas hitamnya seraya menghambur ke pintu keluar. Eriol mulai panik dan akhirnya bibirnya yang gatal sudah tak tahan lagi menahan beban, dan keluarlah kalimat itu dengan lancar...

"AKU SUKA PADAMU!", seru Eriol dengan badan tegap plus tatapan lurus kedepan, sikap sempurna 'ala tentara. Seruannya yang cepat tepat sasaran sukses membuat Sakura menahan langkahnya.

"A-pa?", balas Sakura untuk meyakinkan apakah telinganya masih berfungsi normal ataukah tidak. Dia memicingkan matanya dengan tajam kearah Eriol, dan Eriol mulai bereaksi lagi.

"Jadikan aku selingkuhanmu, kumohon!"

**+o+**

**Touya's POV**

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat aku tiba di rumah. Sungguh melelahkan karena hari ini aku sudah mulai mengajar mapel Biologi di tempat Sakura bersekolah. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga sudah cukup lelah karena Fujitaka sialan itu mengerjaiku tadi siang, dan hal ini sempat menimbulkan sebuah keraguan dalam hatiku, memilih untuk tetap sewilayah kerja dengan Taka atau aku menganggur. Kurasa aku bukan tipe orang yang memiliki pendirian kuat jika sudah berhadapan dengan Taka. Aku sedang melepas sepatuku ketika teringat bahwa Yukito masih menginap dirumahku. '_Ah! Sakura!'_ Aku langsung beranjak dari sana dan kuteriakkan nama itu dengan pasti,

"_YUKITOOO!_", seruku. Aku berlarian tak tentu arah sambil sedikit terhuyung, aku teriakkan nama itu lagi,

"_YUKITOOOOO!_", tak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar balasan dari teriakanku yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Balasan dari seseorang yang sedang asik terduduk di sofa sambil menikmati tayangan televisi.

"Ada apa, sih? Kenapa teriak-teriak?", jawab orang itu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kaca di depannya. Aku memutar bola mataku dengan segumpal rasa kesal dihatiku.

"Kenapa malah tanya sih? Dimana Sakura! Kau apakan dia?"

"Apa katamu? Aku apakan? Apa wajahku yang tampan ini terlihat begitu kriminal?"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak menjemputnya?"

"Kau ini...aku sudah terima SMS darinya, katanya dia mau pergi kerumah temannya dulu. Tadi dia sempat mencarimu di ruang guru, tapi kau tidak ada. Jadi itu kesalahanmu, tahu!".

Jawaban darinya berhasil memojokkanku. Memang benar, sih, setelah jam pelajaran terakhir usai aku tidak langsung menuju ke ruang guru karena aku harus membereskan laboratorium Biologi. Lalu yang menjadi permasalahan saat ini, '_Dimana Sakura berada sekarang?'_. Aku merogoh jam tangan yang berada dibalik saku kanan celanaku, dan terlihat disana bahwa bukanlah waktu yang wajar bagi anak SMA yang masih mengenakan seragamnya berkeliaran diluar rumah sekarang, terkecuali bagi mereka yang ikut bimbingan belajar tambahan. Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah Yukito yang sedang asik menonton acara televisi kesukaannya. _'Aneh, kenapa Yukito tidak khawatir? Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Sakura?'_, batinku. Sempat terbesit pikiran negatif mengenai dirinya, namun aku berusaha menepis semuanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan.

"Touya, papa Fujitaka-mu kemana? Kok dia belum pulang?", tanya Yukito yang berhasil menghentikan langkahku. Aku memandangi rambut peraknya yang menyembul dari balik sofa, terdiam sesaat dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju pintu depan.

"Tidak tahu, lagi main kali, nanti juga pulang...", jawabku sekenanya. Aku mengambil sepatuku yang masih tergeletak berantakan, menaruhnya di rak tingkat dua, kemudian mengambil sandal jepit berwarna coklat tua yang agak dekil karena belum pernah dicuci sejak pertama kali aku membelinya. _'SRAK!'_, tepat saat aku memasukkan kakiku kedalam sandal tiba-tiba ada suara yang menggelisahkan.

"Touya? Mau kemana?", suara itu lagi, Yukito.

"Memangnya mau kemana lagi? Apa kau melupakan Sakura hanya karena acara televisi kesukaanmu? Kalau begitu, sudahi saja hubunganmu dengannya", jawabku dingin. Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan memuakkan itu, aku segera membuka gerbang dan pergi keluar. _'Darimana aku harus mulai mencarinya?'_

"Lho? Touya? Mau kemana?"

"Eh?", aku memalingkan wajahku kedepan. "Taka?", dia hanya tersenyum.

"Panggil aku ayah, dong... Dasar bocah tidak sopan, ahahaha...", jawabnya ringan. Seperti biasa, sambil tertawa. Sungguh memuakkan.

"Tuh, kan, tertawa lagi! Aku jadi takut padamu"

"Ahahahaha... Mau kemana, sih? Hari sudah menjelang malam, lho? Lalu, apa-apaan kemejamu itu? Kenapa belum ganti baju sudah pergi lagi? Itu tidak baik, anakku..."

"Aih, berisik! Apa kau tahu Sakura dimana?", selidikku. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah.

"Apa? Dia belum pulang?", tanyanya, sedikit terkejut.

"Begitulah...", jawabku lesu. Aku memperhatikan wajah Taka dalam keremangan. Dia seperti sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu didalam otaknya. Raut wajahnya berubah lagi setelah dia menggaruk dahinya.

"Ah, iya. Mungkin dia sedang menjenguk Hiiragizawa bersama teman-temannya", aku segera memalingkan wajahku lebih fokus kearahnya.

"Apa katamu? Kerumah Hiiragizawa?"

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?", aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan terakhirnya dan langsung mengambil langkah menjauh dari sana. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara Taka yang memanggil namaku, tapi aku menghiraukannya. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari rumah, aku baru teringat bahwa aku tidak tahu dimana letak rumah Hiiragizawa, dan pada saat itu pula aku melupakan keberadaan diriku sebagai ras Wyndia yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa.

**+ To be continued… +**

Aih...akhirnya chap 4 rampung juga,:D Agak terpontal-pontal sih sebenarnya, karena banyak ujian, saya jadi lupa konsep awal cerita ini, XO Tapi 'gak apa, ide baru jadi banyak muncul dan lebih kompleks +menurut saya sendiri sih,hehehe+ Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena telat update, semoga kalian yang membacanya 'gak perlu sampe mengulang baca chap 1 karena saking lamanya saya update sampe lupa cerita awalnya,hehehehe! XD Buat yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca+mereview fanfic saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Semoga kalian semua suka sama gaya tulisan+cerita saya, hehehehe! :D Oiya, mohon **kritik **dan** saran **kalian semua ya! :D

**Saatnya membalas REVIEWWW~~**

**Haru :** mohon maaf, mohon maaf gak pasang warning karena lupa,hehehehe, sekali lagi maaaaaafff ya,Haru ...=,='a Makasih buat komennya Haru, 'n makasih uda mbaca!^O^/

**Hike :** Hmm, gimana ya jawabnya? X) Hehehehe! Tanya sama Sakura gih, wkwkwkkk!XD Cep-cep-cep, jangan nangis darah dong, Hike, wkwkwkwk!XD Makasih atas kesetiaan kamu, Hike!^O^/

**Kinomoto Harukahime-chan :** Hueheheheheee...maafkan saya kalo kamu belum ngerti, ^^'a sebelumnya saya minta maap ni soalnya telat buanget update-nya, and makasih atas kesetiaan Haruka! Ganbarimasu!^O^b

**Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah nge-review, nge-baca, nge-hit, dan ngelihat judul fanfic saya! :D**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


End file.
